


Fated Together

by my-ruu (riotousorder)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff without Plot, Hades Keith, M/M, Matchmaker Cerberus, Modern Greek God AU, Persephone Lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 02:33:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13137273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riotousorder/pseuds/my-ruu
Summary: The autumn air is crisp but not too crisp to confine himself within the stuffy coffee shop so Keith opts for a table outside to enjoy his morning coffee. Cerberus sits at his feet, people watching. One sees him looking at them and nudges their head against his leg until he relents and scratches them behind the ear. The pampering doesn't escape Two and Three. Soon, Keith has his lap full of slobbering, excitable pups vying for the attention he can't properly give with just two hands.A thud against the other side of the window they are sitting beside makes them look up.Inside the cafe, a man with soft brown hair and eyes as blue as the sky Keith is sitting under has both palms flat against the window and his face too close to the glass."I AM LANCE. CAN I DATE YOU AND PET YOUR DOG?"





	Fated Together

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this post on Tumblr

Lance and Keith live happily in Keith's little cabin in the woods, far far away from Olympus Shitstorm, and spend their days soaking up the other's solid presence. Who knows if in the next life, they'll meet again?

**Author's Note:**

> That's it guys. Let your imagination fill the rest. Happy Holiday everyone \\(^.^)/
> 
> My Tumblr and Twitter


End file.
